


Pray at Your Altar

by Runic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Political Alliances, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: When a marriage proposal is answered with the death of the messenger, Claude is sent on a mission to deliver Almyra's revenge. But first, he is going to find out just what the all powerful Archbishop wants from the strange woman he was supposed to marry.The secret revolving around Byleth is something Claude can't leave alone.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 109
Kudos: 678





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I lost 30 pages of outline and world building for History on Repeat. I'm working on trying to recover the doc, but I'm just really blah about touching it. Apparently I'm dealing with it by writing another multi chapter fic, although this one will be much shorter.
> 
> I love arranged marriage aus where the couple basically falls in love while also developing into a power couple, and it's honestly really surprising to me that I haven't tackled this idea yet for claudeleth.

Claude stared at the severed head, the mutilated and decaying features barely recognizable as the messenger sent across the border a month ago. Congealed blood stained the silver tray so lovingly provided to charter the grisly object back to its homeland. Whatever had become of the rest of the body, they were left in the dark. 

The entire court was in an uproar, their shouts echoing off marble walls. The only people not screaming in outrage were himself and his parents. Queen Odette’s fury was clear on her face, her cheeks blushed hot with rage. Her fingers clutched the arm of her husband’s throne in a white knuckled grip. 

Where his wife burned hot, King Mahtab was freezing cold. He stared at the head with the same calculation as his son, but where Claude seemed curious, Mahtab was decisive.

One brave, or perhaps stupid, courtier stepped forward, his voice rising above the others. “It was a mistake to think the Fódlani above any other barbaric actions! The Archbishop has reacted to a simple marriage request with an act of war!”

The yells overtook him once more, the crowd engulfing him as he stepped back. But when Mahtab stood, the room went eerily silent at a whiplash pace. It was as if every single one of them forgot to breathe as they awaited their king’s words. 

Mahtab descended half way down the dais that left him towering above the court, coming to a stop one step behind Claude. “We will not go to war.” Mahtab held up a hand, holding back the tide of anger that was practically palpable at his words. “But that does not mean we will let such an insult pass. This mission -” Mahtab paused, a heavy hand dropping to Claude’s shoulder, “- will fall to my son. We will use this opportunity to see if he possesses the strength to defend the throne.”

Claude was not sure what his father was planning, but he was not about to fail at something so important. If he succeeded now, he might very well gain the influence he needed to achieve his dreams.

/

Almost two years had passed since Claude had come to Fódlan. He had been at Garreg Mach Monastery for almost a full month, narrowly avoided losing his life only three days ago to bandits, and had yet to see the woman who had caused this whole mess in the first place.

Well, that wasn’t entirely fair he supposed. As far as he knew, this supposed goddess reborn might not even know what had been done in her name. He doubted that, but as he had barely any data to go on, it was not a conclusion he could yet rule out. Rhea’s word obviously had way more influence than was healthy over these people, especially since the death of King Lambert. She held so much sway over the people of Fódlan it disgusted him. There was blame on both sides of the border for the current hostilities, the hatred that had them both distrusting outsiders, but Rhea seemed to be someone determined to keep the system in place on this side. Doing so would certainly leave her influence securely in place. 

The Church’s influence was the entire reason the marriage proposal had gone to this Byleth instead of the Adrestian Princess. And after meeting Edelgard, Claude mentally let loose a sigh of relief. It was no insult to her, Edelgard was a smart and passionate woman, but Claude was certain he would drive her insane. And then her ever present shadow would find some unpleasant way to dispose of him. Claude was glad he had successfully dodged that fate without much effort on his part. 

Still, he wanted to meet this mysterious woman his father had attempted to marry him off to. As far as he could tell, she only came out of seclusion for one or two religious ceremonies a year. Otherwise it was deemed too dangerous for Byleth to make an appearance. Not that Rhea phrased it that way, but Claude read between the lines of the lies that fell from her mouth.

Which was why he was so surprised when Rhea summoned the three house leaders to the audience chamber, and standing beside the Archbishop was a young woman. Despite never seeing her before, Claude knew immediately they were in the presence of the goddess reborn. Edelgard and Dimitri had come to the same conclusion as him, if the open shock on their faces was anything to go by. He should purpose a poker game with them; they would be terrible at it.

Byleth certainly was beautiful. She was decorated in golden ornaments that tinkled softly when she moved. And that dress! Claude did his best not to make his stare obvious, but the cut of her blue dress emphasized Byleth’s alluring figure. But her expression was so blank Claude could not even begin to guess what she was thinking.

“Welcome,” Rhea greeted in her warm voice, a serene smile on her lips. “I know this is unexpected, but as we have never had all three heirs studying with us at the same time, I thought it would be prudent to introduce you all. I can tell by your faces that you have already guessed who this lovely young woman is beside me. Edelgard. Dimitri. Claude.” Rhea paused between each of their names, waiting for their nods of acknowledgement before continuing on. “This is Byleth, the reincarnation of the progenitor god.”

As Rhea turned to Byleth, Claude was caught off guard by the look of...was that greed? It was a fondness that seemed born of knowing Rhea would be rewarded with whatever it was she wanted from the young woman at some point soon. It was so obvious on the Archbishop’s normally guarded features, that Claude felt his skin crawl.

Byleth nodded her own greeting, not saying anything. That blank look was so foreign, Claude could understand why those who had seen her would believe there was something inhuman about the woman. But that blank look, for some reason it made him angry. 

What had Rhea done to cause such an effect on Byleth?

/

Claude received his second shock of the day as he made a nightly stroll around the grounds, dodging the knights on patrol that would lecture him about being out so late. He caught a flash of gold and blue as he circled toward the cathedral. 

Looking over a stone railing, Claude saw Byleth standing before a grave. Well, this was certainly a chance Claude was not about to pass up.

“I didn’t think Rhea let you out for strolls.” Claude knew that while his tone was casual, his words were perhaps a bit too malicious. Still, he wanted to see her reaction.

Byleth flinched at the unexpected interruption. He thought he saw her eyes widen for a split second, but in the dark Claude could not be sure. “She doesn’t,” Byleth answered back, her voice even and unconcerned.

Huh. That alone was worth the outing. He had begun to suspect that Rhea had more control over Byleth than he previously thought, and he could very well gain more confirmation if he kept poking. And maybe he would even find out something about Byleth herself. The woman intrigued him. He had not stopped thinking about her since their meeting that morning. Claude wanted so much to unravel her secrets.

Claude flashed her a winning smile, one she seemed to study and pick apart, her eyes narrowingly ever so slightly before easing back to her blank expression. “So, the goddess’ reincarnation has a rebellious streak? Wouldn’t have guessed. But why come to the cemetery?”

“To visit my parents,” Byleth answered easily. She was so straightforward with her answers it was throwing Claude off. He expected to have to pick apart her words to uncover what she truly meant like he was having to do with Rhea. “They both died when I was a baby, but it...it feels right to come visit them.”

“I’m sorry,” Claude said, not hiding his sincerity. He had honestly never even thought about her having parents, but somehow that obvious fact made her seem a bit more human.

Byleth shook her head, the tassels of her crown brushing against the tips of her ears. Those intense eyes refocused back to the gravestone. “I don’t remember them. My mother died giving birth to me. A few months later there was a fire in the nursery where I was. My father was caught in the blaze, but Rhea just managed to save me.”

Yeah, Claude wasn’t buying that. He highly doubted that was all there was to that story. However, before he could think of something to say, both their heads snapped up, bodies tense at the sound of approaching footsteps. They moved together as one, slipping into the shadows cast by the staircase down into the graveyard and huddling together. 

Seteth’s voice hissed above them, directing knights in their search. Claude knew it was not for his benefit. They pressed against each other, trying to take up as little space as possible, barely breathing until the torchlight passed overhead. It was only when it was once more dark, Claude’s view illuminated only by the half full moon, and the sound of footsteps had retreated, that the two of them dared to move. Claude dropped his arms, only now realizing they had been wrapped around Byleth to hold her close.

Byleth’s hand lingered on his, seeming to study the feel of it against her own. Claude felt heat on his cheeks, and knew his face was bright red. Not for the first time that night he was grateful for the darkness that surrounded them. He knew Byleth was still studying him, but her reactions were so minimal he could not even begin to guess what she was thinking. 

“I do not know when the next time Rhea will be distracted, but I usually go to the Goddess Tower. They never find me there.”

Claude nodded, another smile flashing across his lips. “I’ll have to check it out sometime. Perhaps I’ll see you there.”

Claude could not help but feel pride swell in his chest as he caught the barest hint of amusement in her answering tone, so subtle he never would have caught it if he was not trying to pick apart every piece of her.

“Perhaps.”

After two long years, he was finally making headway with his mission. 


	2. Chapter 2

She was not there the first time Claude snuck into the Goddess Tower. Nor was she there the second, although that time Claude found the perfect place to stargaze. He found himself sneaking out more often, his restless mind finding some sort of clarity beneath their soft glow. He came so often he stashed a few supplies to make his nights more comfortable.

It was over a month before he heard her voice again. He was so lost in thought that he did not hear her approach. “You’ve made yourself quite comfortable.”

Claude jumped, heart pounding furiously for a moment before he registered that it was the very woman who had directed him here in the first place. There was the briefest flash of amusement in those blue eyes, making Claude wonder if she had done it on purpose to pay him back for startling her at the cemetery.

Recovered, Claude’s face split into a too wide grin, fully illuminated in the light of the full moon. “What can I say? You left me waiting for awhile.”

“I could not get away,” Byleth said in that strangely neutral tone. She sat next to him, Claude moving over to make room for her on the blanket he had laid out. 

“What does Rhea have you doing all day anyways?” Claude asked, ignoring the warmth that shot through him when her arm brushed against his.

Byleth hummed lightly, leaning her head back to join in his stargazing. “Studying mostly. I know scripture like the back of my hand, but living up to it is another thing altogether.”

Claude winced. “That’s it? I’d be bored out of my mind.”

She made that thoughtful hum again, taking a beat before she answered. “There is also politics and diplomacy but I prefer swordsmanship. Rhea has taught me unarmed combat as well, but I prefer the feel of a sword in my hand.”

Claude blinked a few times as he studied her. He had not thought of Byleth using weapons. She looked so delicate. But as he studied the definition of her arms, that graceful way in which she moved, he found himself easily able to picture her with a weapon in hand. It made his blood run hot, and the thought was one he immediately needed to shove to the side. He would deal with it later when she was not right beside him.

Byleth sighed softly, pulling her knees up to her chest. “Rhea is strict, and I wish she would allow me some sense of normalcy, but she cares deeply for me and those blessed by the goddess. It is unfortunate that my status distances me from them.”

“And those outside Fódlan?” Claude asked before he could stop himself. “What of those born outside the grace of the goddess?” He managed to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but only just.

She was silent for a long stretch, so long that Claude felt his heart drop. He did not know why he hung so much hope on her answer when the rest of Fódlan had met him only with hatred. Byleth, more than most, had no reason to think differently. 

But then she opened her mouth and continued her habit of shocking him. “I know what our scripture says, but that was always something I never could wrap my head around. Cyril is the hardest worker I’ve ever met. And I have yet to see a better archer than Shamir.” She turned sharp eyes on him, cutting off his protest as his mouth dropped open. “And yes, I do include you.”

Claude winced, dramatically raising a hand to his heart. Despite his show, he was making mental notes to get some more training in. He would need all the skills at his disposal for this to succeed.

“But my point being,” Byleth continued, ignoring his theatrics, “they are considered outsiders, but I would say no Fódlani are above them. They share in the goddess’ blessing as far as I can see. I will not ostracize someone for something they have no control over.” She said it softly, in that same voice that made everything seem as simple as that.

Claude felt his heart swell again, but tried to ignore the strange feeling. Byleth would definitely be useful, and for much more than just his mission. She was quickly taking center place in all his schemes to achieve his dreams.

/

“How does it feel?”

Byleth blinked at him as Claude crested the last step to their hidden spot within the Tower. Her fingers curled around the hilt of the strange sword resting in her lap. “Not as strange as I thought it would. It feels like...like I’ve used it before. Natural.”

Claude hummed, quickly losing himself in his thoughts. He had held the sword for the flash of a second, but its power had washed over him. His crest had responded, breathing life back into him as the sword attempted to overpower him. Rhea had picked up the damned thing easily, handing it off to Byleth with that strange smile on her lips.

And yet, there Byleth sat with the Sword of the Creator nestled close to her, seemingly none the worse for wear.

“You’re looking at me the way Rhea does.”

That brought reality crashing down around him, drawing him out of his thoughts. “What do you mean?” Claude asked, trying to keep his tone light and carefree. 

Byleth studied Claude, that intense gaze piercing through him. It made his very bones want to shake at the prospect of standing before her judgement. “Rhea has not hidden that there is something she desperately desires from me. And when she talks of the goddess returning, she gets this strange look in her eyes. It’s the same look you just gave me.” Byleth studied him a moment longer before her shoulders dropped. Her fingers ran over the sword, slowly mapping out every bump and curve. “So, Claude von Riegan, what do you want from me?”

Claude joined her on the blanket she had spread out, crossing his legs and facing her. He could lie, easily come up with some joke to brush it all away. But there was a high chance she would not believe him. Oh, Byleth may have zero social graces, but she was more clever than people seemed to give her credit for. Claude was certain if push came to shove, she would give him a run for his money. He could not afford to take that risk. A broken trust now, when their relationship was still so fragile, would not serve him well. It could very well put Byleth out of reach for good. 

“They say that sword once cut a mountain in half,” Claude answered, his voice measured and slow.

Byleth blinked at him, obviously confused.

“So, it’s good at breaking barriers.” He stopped, unsure of how much more he could risk saying. He wanted Byleth on his side, but he had to be careful. She was still a central member of the church after all.

Byleth’s hands gripped the hilt of the sword, her gaze dropping to it once more. There was a gleam of something close to interest in her blue eyes, replacing the flicker of melancholy there before. “You want to break down barriers.” She hummed thoughtfully, that little habit he caught himself doing every so often now, and shifted to lay down, eyes traveling upward to the stars they could see through the open window. “Depending on the barriers, that can be a noble goal.”

Claude lay down beside her, the Sword of the Creator between them. He said no more, letting silence settled over them like a comfortable blanket.

He was close, so close he could taste it. But Byleth was right. He did want to use her, and the thought that such a thing put him in the same category as Rhea left a sour taste in his mouth.

/

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Byleth said, a nervousness in her voice that was so foreign it stopped Claude in mid stride.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Claude asked, recovering smoothly and stepping up beside her.

Byleth tilted her head to the side, looking at Claude as if the answer was obvious. It sent a thrill through him. She was still far from open with her emotions, but her face now made these little expressions that made Claude proud. He knew there was no way for him to truly determine if the credit should go to him, perhaps none of it did, but he loved the sight of her emotions. Those little ticks that left her less and less guarded around him, he was quickly coming to considered them treasured prizes. 

“There is a party going on outside.” If he listened closely, Claude could just hear the noises of laughter and music from the ball. “It must be more interesting than spending your time here with me.”

“My friend,” Claude said gently, reaching out to take Byleth’s hands in his own. “I can think of no place I would rather be than right here.”

Byleth’s eyes were wide as she glanced from their intertwined hands to his face. It was the most emotion Byleth had ever shown him, and Claude felt his heart skip a beat. She’s beautiful, he thought before he even realized how she stole his breath. “Is that what we are? I’ve never had a friend, so I did not know that is what we have become.”

Claude did his best to flash her that charming grin of his, and the truth of it on his lips felt strange. “Yes By, we’re friends.”

Byleth’s expression was so open and unguarded, a mix of joy and confusion so overwhelming neither of them knew what to do about it. So, Claude took her hands and moved them into position. “Come on, my friend. Let’s dance.”

That bewildered expression remained on her face as Claude began to guide her along to the music that they both had to concentrate to hear. Byleth’s movements were jerky, unused to the strange new steps he spun her in. It was obvious she had never danced before, but under Claude’s softly spoken instructions, she at least was no longer tripping over herself by the time the third song started. She really was a quick study, and as Byleth grew used to the movements, it allowed Claude to focus on just her. 

She was frowning, her face tight in concentration as she stared at their feet, making her look more like she was going into battle than partaking in a ball. Those ridiculously impractical skirts floated around her, the golden chains decorating her outfit tinkling together to make a music all their own. He was so close that all he could smell was the strangely comforting mixture of lilies and blade oil, a scent he realized he associated with star gazing after how many times she had lain next to him.

For the first time in his life, he wished for a new dream. He wanted Byleth at his side always. He wanted this, this wonderful moment of peace where his heart felt light, the closest he had ever come to happiness. He wanted to keep gazing at the stars with her and dancing under their light. He wanted to keep calling her friend.

A strange look flashed across Byleth’s face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

And then it hit him. Couples came to the Goddess Tower this night to make a wish. They made those wishes to the goddess. As the reincarnation of the goddess, did Byleth have the ability to hear those wishes? Had she heard his unspoken desires? 

No, that was not possible. He was reading too much into a brief glance.

Before he could ponder further, a scream echoed across the grounds of the monastery. 

Facing down those beasts together was the first time Claude ever saw Byleth fight. It was as if she stepped out of a story of old, vengeance and wrath given form. 

She was beautiful.

/

Claude found the diary by chance.

He was in the captain’s office discussing travel plans for their next mission when Alois was called away. The jovial captain excused himself while telling Claude to make himself at home, an invitation Claude was quick to accept.

His eyes caught on the bookshelf in a corner of the room, specifically upon one book. If the layer of dust on top of the books was anything to go by, the bookshelf had not been touched in quite some time. The particular book that interested Claude was shoved forward, while all the others were neatly lined together. He tried to shove the book back into place, but met with resistance. 

His next step was to pull the book from the shelf. It was too dark to see clearly, but as he reached in, his fingers brushed against leather instead of wood. He wrapped his hand around the hidden book, and pulled loose his prize. 

The pages were yellowed with time, and the entire thing was coated in a thick layer of dust. But someone had tried to hide it, which meant that Claude wanted to know what it said.

He managed to race back to his dorm and deposit the book on the pile on his bed before running back to the captain’s office, arriving just before Alois. He was glad the captain’s boisterous jokes covered the sounds of his labored breathing, and therefore did not have to come up with an excuse for his current state.

He did not sleep that night. Claude almost gave up on the diary and all its sappy romance until he came across a line mentioning the name of the writer: Jeralt. This was the diary of the legendary Blade Breaker, the most famed Captain of the Knights of Seiros, the man who had met a sudden end in a fire over twenty years ago.

Claude sat bolt upright. It couldn’t be! His eyes eagerly scanned the pages, heart thumping loudly as he turned the pages.

And at the end, his suspicions were confirmed. Jeralt was Byleth’s father, and Rhea had done something to Byleth as a baby. Whatever she had done, it had left Byleth without a heartbeat. Just how had Rhea determined that Byleth was the reincarnated goddess? Had Rhea been the one to give Byleth the goddess’ powers, rather than Byleth simply being born with them?

It was the last entry that made his blood run cold. Jeralt had planned on fleeing the monastery, faking Byleth’s death in the fire. But instead the Blade Breaker had lost his life, and Rhea had ended up raising Byleth, acting as the girl’s surrogate mother.

Claude closed the book with a groan, falling back into the bed and wincing as yet more books dug into his back. He had found answers, but they only raised more questions. He might very well be in over his head on this one. 

Not that it was going to stop him. He’d just have to come up with another brilliant plan.

/

He did not have a chance to tell Byleth, didn’t even know if he would honestly. The next time he saw her she was standing before a throne, Rhea’s eyes glowing with a happiness that bordered on mania.

“Sit on the throne and receive the goddess’ revelation,” Rhea instructed, her voice airy, making Claude wonder if she was all there.

His fingers twitched, wanting so badly to grasp his bow. He could not explain why, but the last thing he wanted Byleth to do was sit on that throne. Next to him, Dimitri was leaning on his lance, blue eyes staring intently at the scene before them. Claude was glad for the prince’s presence. Dimitri was too kind for his own good, but he was definitely a strong ally. (And if Claude was more honest with himself, a friend.)

Byleth’s hand brushed against the arm of the throne, and Claude’s breath caught in his throat. But she stopped, looking up at Rhea with a crease marring her brow. It was small, one of those half there gestures Claude would never have noticed if he was not used to looking out for her reactions. “She says no,” Byleth said in that strangely neutral tone of hers.

Rhea’s face fell, looking as if someone had just stabbed her through the chest. “What?” came out in a choked whisper.

“She says she will not sacrifice me,” Byleth elaborated.

That made his hair stand on end. Claude’s bow was immediately in his hand, eyes glued to Rhea. The woman obviously hoped something would happen here, but if she tried to hurt Byleth to make it so, Claude would stop her. His brain started planning exit strategies, how he would grab Byleth, and the best way to run for safety. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dimitri adjust his grip on his lance. Claude had no idea what side the prince would be on if it came to a fight, but Claude would rather avoid that one. Hopefully his sense of morality would stall him long enough for Claude to get around him.

Rhea’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. Claude watched her crumble right before his eyes, watched as she realized that whatever dream she had had just slipped out of reach. Would he look like that if he failed at his dream as well?

Dimitri suddenly turned, shouting at something. “Halt! Reveal yourself!”

Claude silently cursed himself, too distracted to notice the invaders coming up behind them.

Laughter, nowhere close to sane, rang off the walls of the tomb, grating at Claude’s nerves. “Don’t move, any of you! If you move, your lives will be forfeit! Thank you ever so much for guiding us this far. The Imperial Army will now take possession of everything in the Holy Tomb! Including the false goddess’ incarnation!”

There was no time to ponder any longer. Imperial soldiers surrounded them, the Flame Emperor staring them down. His strategies shifted, tactics formulating how to get them all out of this while saving the crest stones.

But thankfully Byleth was suddenly at his side. Her strong voice shouted orders that left no room for disobedience. It felt natural to fight alongside Byleth. He loosed arrow after arrow, covering Dimitri as the prince charged forward, Dedue hot on his heels. Byleth’s sword whipped out, cutting would be thieves to pieces.

It was all going rather well, given the circumstances.

Until the Sword of the Creator lashed out, depriving the Flame Emperor of her mask. Claude gaped at Edelgard. He had known she was hiding something, but he had not suspected it was this. 

Dimitri laughed, making Claude’s blood turn to ice in his veins. 

So much for graduation, Claude managed to think as Dimitri charged their fellow house leader.

/

“Rhea, Byleth can’t stay here.”

Claude ignored the glares Seteth and Cyril were shooting his way due to his lack of respect. There was an army headed their way; his irreverent ways should have been the least of their concerns right now. 

“She’s in more danger than anyone else here,” Claude continued. “The princess aims to take down the Church, and no matter her fondness for Byleth, the smartest move for her to debilitate you is to kill the reincarnation of the goddess.” Their faces all paled at his words, Seteth visibly blanching, but Claude pressed on. “Best case, they’ll capture her and keep her prisoner. That lackey who attacked us in the tomb specifically demanded we hand her over, so we know she’s a target of theirs.”

“He’s right,” Seteth agreed, looking like he might be sick. “The faithful would be completely demoralized.”

Rhea shook her head. “No. Byleth must stay here. We will protect her.”

“And if the monastery falls?” Seteth hissed in response. His protest visibly surprised Rhea, the words of her advisor holding more sway than Claude’s. He was just glad he managed to get one of them to see the danger so fast. “Send Byleth away. If we win, she can come back. If we fail, then at least the faithful still have someone to rally around.”

Byleth, silent until now, slipped her hand into Rhea’s. They shared something unspoken, something Claude could not translate well enough to make form any sense. Rhea’s stoic expression fell. She reached up to cup Byleth’s cheek, tears in her green eyes. “You’ll keep her safe?”

“I will,” Byleth promised, leaning into the touch for a brief moment. She gave Rhea’s hand another reassuring squeeze, and was rewarded with a nod. 

Rhea’s guards went back up, and she turned to address the rest of the gathering. “Someone must accompany her.”

And therein lay another problem. 

“All the knights are needed,” Seteth pointed out, despairing at the thought of losing any of his elite fighters.

Rhea’s eyes went to Dimitri, silently brooding at the edge of the group. Claude knew she would prefer to deliver Byleth into kingdom hands, but as Dimitri had evidently gone off the deep end, entrusting Byleth to him was also not an option. And Claude knew Rhea did not hold any trust in him, meaning the task would definitely not be assigned to him. (Nor did he enjoy the idea of leaving the rest of the Deer. If they could all go...but no, that was not an option either for multiple reasons.)

“Judith is still here,” Claude supplied. “She was recalled back to Daphnel territory, so she was going to leave anyways. Her departure is less suspicious than any of ours would be.”

Rhea muddled it over, her eyes judging Claude. It was not the same as Byleth where he felt his soul on trial. No, her gaze was like those who looked down on him, those he would prove wrong with his new world. He did not flinch under the weight of it. 

“Very well,” Rhea finally said, her voice level and full of authority. “Summon the head of House Daphnel. We require her services.”

/

“Take care of her, Judith.”

Judith scoffed, putting a hand on her hip as she glared at him, somehow adding fondness to the gesture. “Who do you take me for, boy?”

Claude sighed, brushing off the infuriating nickname. He didn’t have time to rehash that old argument with her. His eyes went to Byleth, still standing beside Rhea. Commoner clothing had been procured from somewhere for her. Flayn’s fingers were still stained black from the dye that was hiding the brilliant shade of her blue hair. It made her harder to pick out, for sure, but she still had a quality to her that drew one’s eye to her. 

“She’s really got you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?”

Claude startled at Judith’s amused voice, glaring at the woman. It only caused Judith’s smirk to widen, but there was a gentleness to it that Judith rarely showed. “I’ll take care of her. You focus on keeping yourself alive. The goddess’ reincarnation isn’t the only important person here.”

Claude nodded, allowing himself to relax slightly. “I know you will, Judith. I’ll meet you in Derdriu when this is over.” 

“You’d better,” she managed before they suddenly become the center of attention.

“I am ready to go,” Byleth said, leaving Rhea’s side to stand in front of Judith. Her eyes flickered briefly to Claude, but with so many other people in the room, they both knew they could not acknowledge the depth of their relationship. Still, that gaze said a lot, ‘goodbye’ and ‘stay safe’ first and foremost amongst them.

“Good. Let’s not waste time then.”

And just like that, Byleth walked out of his life. Claude had done all he could to keep her safe, it was all in Judith’s hands. Byleth would escape, and be safe from this whole ordeal.

Now Claude just had to find a way to survive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a new style for this story, and a lot of it went into this chapter. I'd appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think of it. I want to know if it's a style to keep exploring, or something I should scrap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that the info up there now says 5 chapters instead of 4. This one kind of got away from me, and I felt the need to break it up for the flow of the story. I'm sorry to push the smut further away. -_-

There was a smug grin on Nader’s face that Claude was choosing to ignore. He knew he was slack jawed, staring at Byleth with one too many emotions open and free for everyone to see. But he could not take his eyes off of her. 

Judith had kept her promise, delivering Byleth to Derdriu safely. Nader, currently Nardel, stood beside them, welcoming their young lord back home. Hilda, Lorenz, and Marianne trailed in behind him. Raphael and Ignatz had left them after their escape from Garreg Mach to check on Raphael’s family. Leonie had left them on the edge of the city, citing that now that she knew they would be safe, she needed to make sure her own village was the same. 

Byleth blinked and turned to the noise of their entrance, the briefest of smiles gracing her lips. Claude felt his heart nearly skip out of his chest, his breath catching in his throat. A moment of realization washed over him, and he knew then why she had such an effect on him, not that he was ever about to admit that to anyone, including himself.

Claude was too distracted to notice the knowing look Judith and Nader threw at each other. He only became aware of the rest of the room again when Judith leaned over to Byleth, whispering something in her ear. Byleth’s face returned to her usual frown, nodding and walking off to do whatever Judith had instructed her. He had forgotten for a brief moment, even with that dyed black hair framing Byleth’s face, that she was maintaining the visage of Judith’s own retainer.

Fuck, this was going to cause trouble.

/

“So,” Nader drawled long and low, with way too much pleasure in his voice for Claude’s liking. “That’s the goddess reborn.” He waited a beat, taking in Claude’s silence, before continuing. “She is rather pretty. Seems to have you wrapped around her fingers. Perhaps there’s something to that marriage arrangement after all.”

Claude looked up sharply, glaring at his instructor, but it did nothing to make Nader’s smile falter. “Do not forget where we are,” Claude hissed. 

“Ah, right, right.” Nader held up his hands in apology. “What’s your plan, kiddo?”

Claude’s glare turned withering, but he knew when to choose his battles. Nader was just as bad as Judith with the kiddy nicknames at this point. But they were fighting for their lives, and there was no time to argue. “Edelgard starting a war kind of ruined the majority of the plans I had in place. We’re going to have to reorient here. I need you to get the troops at the border to lay off for awhile.”

Nader nodded. “I can get them to limit their raids, make them less intense. We’ll need to keep up pretenses for awhile, so we can’t stop altogether.”

Claude grimaced but nodded. As much as he wanted those borders open and the raids stopped, raising the suspicions of the Empire was going to put them all in danger. “Do you have news on the Empire’s movements?”

“They’re focused on the Kingdom as far as we can tell,” Nader answered. He handed Claude a stack of papers. “Judith just finished writing up her reports. Haven’t had time to look through them all yet.”

Claude nodded and took the reports. “If we can keep Byleth hidden then hopefully they’ll continue to see Faerghus as the biggest threat.”

Nader was silent for a long moment, leaning his hip against the council table, laden with maps depicting troop movements. He reached down, moving a piece decorated with a stag’s head from the center of the map to Derdriu. He picked up another piece, decorated with the white lily of Fódlan that was so often associated with the Church. “And what do we do about her?”

His eyes locked on the wooden figurine in Nader’s hand, remembering the smile that had graced Byleth’s lips earlier that day. They had to go about this right, or else Edelgard would turn all her focus on them as she attempted to capture the ultimate prize. 

“As far as we are concerned, she is Judith’s retainer. We know nothing about where the reborn goddess has disappeared to,” Claude finally answered.

“And when the Church comes wanting to let people know she is alive?” Nader questioned. “They may want to hold her up as a symbol of hope and rebellion.”

Claude shook his head again. “If that’s what they want, they can come here and argue it with me. But as long as Byleth is in Derdriu she is under my protection.”

/

Nader was right. It took quite some time, but almost a year into the war Seteth arrived under cover of night, wanting to announce Byleth’s survival. The argument that ensued was vicious, but Byleth ended the whole thing by shaming them all for trying to make decisions about her without her input. Apparently she had had enough of that to last a lifetime. 

And so, Byleth chose to trust Claude, bringing back to the forefront all those feelings Claude had managed to push to the side while pretending she was nothing more than a member of Judith’s household. 

Byleth had a private moment with Seteth, and whatever she said to him secured them the support of the knights. Claude breathed a sigh of relief for the unforeseen boon.

Hot on Seteth's heels, Judith's network of spies brought them news that would require another difficult decision. 

"Dimitri?" 

The prince's name ripped itself from Claude's throat, ragged and raw, wounding him in a spot Claude had not realized was vulnerable. 

Judith nodded her head once sharply, Nader a frowning bulwark at her back. "The Empire finally managed to capture him. Cornelia is going to have him publicly executed in Fhirdiad. Supposedly she is going to hang him like a common criminal."

No one said anything to that. Their faces were all dark, varying degrees of anger radiating from them. Claude looked down at the map spread out before him, gritting his teeth as he imagined how Dimitri's death would shift the playing pieces. 

No matter which way he thought about it, the results would be grim. Unable to locate Byleth, Edelgard had focused her efforts against the Kingdom. 

He had kept the Empire’s forces from harring the Alliance too much through a complicated series of pretenses of in fighting. As far as Edelgard seemed to be concerned, the Alliance was barely holding itself together. It would make the perfect target for her once the more rebellious Kingdom was brought to heel.

And with Dimitri gone, that end would be in sight. 

Byleth stepped forward, her arm brushing against his as she leaned over the table beside him. “I have to go,” she said softly, her words loud in the tense silence.

“What?” Claude sputtered before he could choke back. Thankfully, he was not the only one. Seteth’s immediate protests took all attention away from himself.

Byleth listened with that strangely neutral expression, allowing Seteth to protest until he had to pause for breath. She held up a hand, cutting off any further argument. “We cannot allow Faerghus to fall. It leaves us in too vulnerable a position. And,” she added, turning to directly address Seteth, “with Rhea missing, it falls to me to see to the interests of the Church. Dimitri has been loyal to us. I will not have that loyalty repaid with indifference.”

Claude pushed off the table, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. It was a calculated move, shifting focus to include himself rather than just Byleth. “She’s right.”

Nader and Judith were the ones to blanch now, eyes hardening as they prepared for whatever plan Claude was about to put forth. Judith crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers subtly twisting at the fabric covering her elbows. She was going to call him boy for the rest of his life in repayment for this.

“Do we have enough time to make it to Faerghus?” he asked Judith, causing the woman’s eyes to narrow even further.

When he did not drop her gaze, Judith sighed and uncrossed her arms, joining the two of them around the map. “A small party could possibly travel fast enough, but it would be difficult, especially if you’re sneaking through.”

“Our reports say there is an increase of activity from demonic beasts in the area,” Seteth added, joining them as well and looking none too pleased about it. “Stealth will be key.”

Byleth nodded. “We’ll take Shamir then.”

“I need Marianne and Lysithea,” Claude added.

Nader started again, jaw gaping open at him. “You can’t be serious! You’re going yourself?”

Claude nodded easily, throwing his retainer that calculating smirk. “Of course.”

Except, it wasn’t him. Claude was brave when it suited him, and a coward when it did not. But heading straight into the jaws of what was most likely a suicide mission, that was not the kind of plan he usually came up with unless there was no other choice.

And if he was honest with himself, there was only one reason he was really going, and that reason was standing right next to him.

/

The courtyard descended into chaos the moment Claude’s arrow took the executioner through the neck. Still, Dimitri dropped, and the world roared. It took him a split second to realize the roaring was coming from Dedue as the man charged the dais. 

Byleth rushed forward, her sword whipping out to take out a row of guards all at once. Well, so much for keeping her identity secret. Even with her hair still darkened and wearing commoner clothing, there was no denying who wielded the Sword of the Creator.

Claude breathed deep, loosening the next arrow with his exhale. He found himself praying, although he was not sure to whom. He briefly registered Byleth's quick turn, her blue eyes tracking the course of his bolt, as if his thoughts had summoned her attention. It hit true, slicing through rope and sending Dimitri plummeting into Dedue's waiting arms. 

It shouldn't have worked, especially not with one arrow. Claude was prepared to attempt the impossible shot again, but re-aimed, taking out a guard trying to charge Dedue. 

He was relieved to see Dimitri on his feet, helping Dedue remove the ropes that bound his hands. A miasma, followed by another slash of Byleth's sword, cleared the way between them. Claude shouted for Dimitri to join them, but that damned fool turned his head away. Claude cursed as he followed Dimitri's gaze and his eyes landed on Cornelia, watching the proceedings safe from a high terrace. He couldn't be stupid enough to go after her now, could he?

But Claude remembered that strange darkness that had settled over Dimitri after Edelgard's deception was revealed. He cursed again, catching the grim look Byleth shot him. 

He wanted to tell her to wait, wanted to grab her and drag her somewhere safe, away from this pandemonium. Instead, he raised his bow, covering her as she raced forward. Spells raced around him, the soft glow of Marianne's healing closing a gash along Byleth's side seconds after the blade made contact. 

Dedue was breathing heavily by the time Byleth reached them, struggling to keep Dimitri safe. The prince, in turn, seemed to growl at Byleth when she grabbed his arm, uttering him back. Claude could not hear what was being said, but was grateful when whatever Dedue added to Byleth's argument seemed to take the wind out of Dimitri's sails. He slumped, throwing one last glare over his shoulder, and the trio began to move back toward Claude. 

It happened so fast, Claude was not exactly sure what happened first. Byleth cried out, an arrow through her leg keeping the muscles from moving. She staggered, Dedue grabbing her around the waist and hauling her forward. 

Dimitri's own shout almost drowned out Byleth's, blood spilling down his face from the lance cut. He punched wildly with that terrifying strength of his, catching the guard who had wounded him in the face. Claude could hear the sickening crunch of bones breaking even over the noise of the crowd. Dimitr’s hands wrapped around the lance that had wounded him, claiming the weapon as his own. But it left him lagging behind. Claude cursed himself again as his feet moved forward, cursed Dimitri for his focused intensity, and cursed Byleth for making him want to risk everything in the first place. His quiver empty, Claude resorted to the axe at his side. He tore apart the soldiers at Dimitri's back, together following Dedue and Byleth back out of the crowd. 

The feel of heat at his neck had Claude scrambling. He gagged as the rope around him was pulled tight, taking him off his feet. How the fuck had anyone managed such a difficult lasso throw in the middle of a battle, he vaguely wondered as he fought for air. Adrenaline coursed through him as he fought, clawing at his own neck in a vain attempt to remove the rope. It was pulled again, dragging him back, pain tearing his flesh apart. Blood covered his fingers, making his grip on the thing that was ending his life harder to hold onto. He was dimly aware of people shouting his name, but he couldn't seem to focus on them right now. 

A dark mass of magic passed overhead, and he heard screams as Lysithea's Hades hit its mark. Strong arms pulled him up, the rope mercifully loosening. Claude took great gasps of air to fill his deprived lungs. Chaos reigned around him, and the only thing he was really conscious of was Byleth's black dyed hair in front of him. A wave of relief washed over him to see she was still on her feet. 

The rest of their escape went surprisingly close to the plan he had laid out in Derdriu. As Claude had predicted, the people of Fhirdiad fought back long enough to cause enough of a distraction for them to slip away, yells of support for their prince drowning out the orders Empire commanders were trying to give their soldiers. Shamir had secured their escape route through a series of back alleys, dumping them out into the freezing cold river. Ignatz met them a few miles downstream, providing the shivering group with dry clothes and stowing them between his goods. Raphael helpfully supplied the food, lifting their spirits as Ignatz drove away from the city. Claude had not realized how hungry he was until he was trying to shove a piece of bread down his bruised throat. 

Byleth leaned against his side, Marianne finally having the chance to look at her leg. Claude wrapped an arm around her, uncaring of any speculation he would cause. Somehow they had succeeded, and she was safe.

/

His footsteps echoed off the stone floors. The few days since their return to Derdriu had been non stop. Everyone had settled into his estate, and although Marianne had done her best, Claude was left with a red scar across his neck. Hilda had used her powers of manipulation while they were gone to keep the lords in check, while Lorenz had distracted his father so that the Count had not questioned Claude’s sudden disappearance and alert the Empire.

The icing on the cake was the death of his grandfather mere hours after their return, leaving Claude to take on the mantle of leader. He wasn’t sure if he had slept in almost three days now. He might have managed a few moments on his feet while Lorenz’s father shouted, but that hardly counted. He was just glad Hilda seemed to be having so much fun messing with the round table. It was actually making his job a lot easier, not that he would tell her that for fear of Hilda realizing she was actually doing work willingly. 

“Sorry I didn’t have time before now,” Claude said, somehow managing his usual facade of cheerfulness. “It’s been kind of crazy around here.”

Dimitri lifted his head as Claude stepped out onto the balcony, looking at Claude with his one good eye in the dimness of the evening torchlight. Just as Claude’s neck, Dimitri’s face was too badly damaged for his eye to be saved. “It’s all right,” he murmured in response. 

Claude took a moment to really take in the exiled prince. Dimitri’s hair had grown longer, wilder. Someone had provided him with a hair tie, Claude suspected Hilda because she was not about to let him go wondering about looking like a gremlin, and the look worked really well. The patch over Dimitri’s eye just served to make him look grimer, more mature than their twenty years. He still held that darkness within him, but it seemed contained just under the surface now. Claude could only hope it stayed there, and they would not have to deal with a feral prince again.

“I’ll cut straight to the chase,” Claude started. “I’m not going to kick you out, but I need to know what you want to do. And don’t stay storming the gates of Enbarr and take Edelgard’s head, because I can’t let you do that.”

Dimitri glowered at him, and was silent for way too long. Claude wanted to fidget so much, but he was not about to show weakness here. “I have spoken with Byleth,” Dimitri finally said, surprising Claude. “She trusts you.”

Claude remained silent, standing strong against Dimitri’s stare. 

“I want nothing more than to do the thing you just said, but Byleth has convinced me you have a plan.”

Thank the stars for Byleth. Claude might actually have to offer a prayer to the goddess for this one.

“I…” Dimitri trailed off, suddenly sounding vulnerable. It threw Claude, not having expected such a thing from the other prince. Dimitri sighed heavily before trying again. “I want to avenge my family, all of those who have died because of her. They scream for revenge, but when you and Byleth risked yourselves for me…” Dimitri shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“No,” Claude agreed readily. “We didn’t. But if we hadn’t, Edelgard would have weakened the Kingdom considerably, and then the Alliance would be in serious trouble. Not to mention Byleth and what’s left of the Church.”

Dimitri nodded. “Still, I...Byleth said that if we work together it will be easier to take El down. As obvious as it seems, I was so focused on revenge I never considered it.”

Claude took a step forward, joining Dimitri at the balcony’s rail. A warm breeze swept in from the sea, making the winter night tolerable. “You’re welcome to stay here. Your strength would certainly be beneficial.”

Dimitri nodded, but he seemed miles away. “I want to repay you and Byleth for what you have done for me, but…”

He trailed off again, but Claude could guess where he was going. “You want to go back to Faerghus?”

He was unsurprised when Dimitri nodded. “Yes. I think I need to. Cornelia will punish the populace for helping us escape, and I need to stop her.”

Claude grinned, the action obviously surprising Dimitri as his good eye widened. “Take back your throne, Dimitri. Give ‘em hell, and make the princess pay for trying to take it from you.”

Dimitri blinked, grinning as he recovered from his bewilderment. It had the edge of feral to it, and Claude was just grateful he did not shrink away. That was definitely a grin he would never want to see on the face of an enemy. “I’ll do just that.”

Claude nodded, placing a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “Stay as long as you need to gather yourself. We’ll be fortifying Derdriu now that Edelgard knows you’re here. I doubt she missed that Byleth was with us as well.”

“I’ll do what I can to help until I leave,” Dimitri promised. 

Claude could only hope they could do enough. He couldn’t fool himself with this one. Edelgard was going to bring the wrath of the Empire against them for this.

/

He wanted to sleep so badly, but when he opened his door to see Byleth sitting on his bed, he knew it would be a little while longer still before he could get some rest.

“Hey,” he said softly, sitting on the edge of the mattress. “What’s going on?”

Byleth picked at the cover, not looking up at him. Flayn had washed out the dye in her hair, leaving her with her natural blue. It seemed the Church was embracing Byleth’s return to the public. “I talked to Seteth about possible allies outside of Fódlan. Edelgard is pressing on Brigid for reinforcements, but we have nothing to supplement our losses.”

Claude felt himself stiffen. With as quickly as Byleth had learned over the past years, picking up things that Rhea had let her have no knowledge of, he had forgotten that there were things she was still naive about when it came to the ways of the world. She could charm almost anyone who met her, but political relations outside Fódlan were something she did not seem willing to wrap her mind around.

“And who would you ask?” Claude asked carefully.

“I know there has been animosity with Sreng and Almyra, but I was thinking it might be possible to hire mercenaries at least. Maybe hire some mages from Morfis.” There was a note of sadness in her voice that tugged at his heart, even as the mention of Almyra set his nerves on edge.

“I’m not sure you could even get mercenaries from those countries,” Claude continued in the same slow tone he had used before. “They’ve been at war with Fódlan for so many generations, it’s more than just a little disagreement between the powerful.”

“That’s what Seteth said.” Byleth sighed and finally lifted her head. “I kept pressing though, and he finally told me about something terrible Rhea did years ago, something that has probably ruined any chance for us to stop the fighting with Almyra.”

Claude was not sure he was breathing. He hung onto every word, waiting as Byleth explained at her own slow pace. She couldn’t be talking about what had started this whole thing, could she?

“They sent a messenger to ask for my hand, but Rhea had him executed.” Byleth tore a thread from the blanket in disgust. “She sent his head back to Almyra on a silver tray. All because they dared to think their prince was worthy of me. But no, I was supposed to go to Dimitri, bargained away to further tie the Kingdom to the Church.”

He hadn’t known that last part. Claude sighed trying to gather his thoughts, but Byleth seemed to take his silence as condemnation. 

“I know you never loved the Church,” she whispered. “You must be disgusted with us now.”

“You are not the Church,” Claude snapped before he could think about what he was saying. He would say in his own defense that lack of sleep was making his brain slow. “Despite what Rhea says, you are not responsible for the actions she takes.”

Byleth sat there, blinking at him in open surprise. He knew no one had ever said anything like that to her before. Her entire life, Byleth was so intimately interlocked with the Church, that someone saying she was not the same as the entity itself was almost inconceivable to her.

“Anyways,” he said, voice softer, “I guess Seteth convinced you we’re on our own?”

Byleth sighed and leaned back, sinking against his pillows. She looked like she belonged there. “Do you think so? Is there not a way to repair the damage done?”

Claude shifted, sitting crossed legged at the end of the bed. Byleth had just handed him a golden opportunity, and he couldn’t waste it. That thought left a sour taste in his mouth, even as he finally spoke. “With Almyra, possibly. But you might think the cost is too high.”

“I’d have to marry their prince,” Byleth said weakly, already guessing at what Claude meant.

He nodded solemnly. “Yeah. And if Rhea is alive, I doubt they would accept an alliance with her at the head of the Church. But if it’s what you want to do, I can have a message sent to Almyra.”

Claude watched her as Byleth thought, her emotions flickering through her eyes. Normally he loved watching her think, but right now it was putting him on edge. Her next words could very well be the fulfillment of his mission, Almyra’s successful revenge against Rhea for her cruelty. 

There was a sadness to her when Byleth answered. “I think it time we rebuilt the bridges burnt.” She reached out, surprising him by taking his hand in hers. “Will you be able to remain at my side?”

It was the lack of sleep, truly it was, that made him so careless. Claude lifted Byleth’s hand, brushing his lips over her warm flesh. “Till the end of the world, my friend.”

He let her curl up in his bed after that, quickly falling asleep. Claude took the lounge near the window, one in which he usually read reports late into the night when he was tired of people barging into his study. He could not take his eyes off of her. Byleth seemed so peaceful, so innocent, tucked beneath his blankets. 

And he had betrayed her. Would she hate him when she learned the truth? When she learned how he had used her?

He had done exactly as his father asked, and yet Claude had never felt more dreadful. This was not the way he wanted this to go. This wasn’t what people did to those they loved.

Claude’s eyes snapped open, realizing he had finally put a name to the emotion he had held for her for so long, that name he had run from since they danced together in the Goddess Tower.

He was in love with Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly trying to do my best to be fair, but Rhea is not going to come off well at the end of this. I'm trying very hard to show that while people understand her motives, they don't agree with her methods. It'll be explored more before the end of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated this fic, but I suddenly got inspired to finish the next chapter. So here, have another 14 pages of this weird au. 
> 
> Thank you to Jullika for helping beta! You are amazing!

He saw her stir out of the corner of his eye, her reflection stretching in the mirror he was staring into. Byleth blinked bleary eyes at him, taking a moment to process what she was seeing. “What are you doing?”

Claude smiled at her in the glass, trimming the last few strands of hair so they would lay in place properly. “Just making a change.” He set down the scissors, running a hand through his hair. “What do you think?”

Byleth frowned at him, a look that on anyone else he would have called a pout. Those long legs of hers swung over the edge of the bed, and Claude found it difficult to focus on breathing like a normal human being. He had known he desired her, had pictured her on lonely nights when he had managed not to pass out on top of all his books from exhaustion. But finally admitting to himself how he felt about her, being confronted with the sight of her rising from his bed, left Claude fighting for air. It was not just that he wanted to guide her back to his bed, lay her out across those sheets and worship her the way a goddess deserved to be. He wanted that so badly.

But he also wanted to simply hold her, to have Byleth in his arms, to be able to breathe in her scent and bask in the comfort of familiarity that was her. 

Would she let him when they were married? Or would his betrayal change everything? Would he lose her even as they exchanged vows to spend the rest of their lives together?

Claude startled when Byleth pressed her hand to the side of his head. His heart was pounding so fiercely there was no way she couldn’t  _ not _ hear it. And yet, her fingers played against those shorn strands, taking her judgement seriously. “I liked the braid,” Byleth finally declared. “But I think you look more mature this way.”

“Uh, yeah,” Claude managed to fumble. “That was my hope.”

A smile, just the barest upturn of her lips, graced her face as her hand fell away. “Well, then you succeeded.”

Her eyes shone, as bright as the stars they had watched wheel overhead together so many times. He missed those nights, those stolen moments of peace.

It was the most foolish thing he had ever done, and he knew he should just pull back now while there was still time. But he could feel her breath against his lips, and he was warm all over. She was a magnet pulling him in, and he was powerless to resist. His hand found its way to the back of her neck. “By,” he whispered, watching her face change. She knew something had changed, yet her limited experiences kept her from knowing just what. “I have to tell you something.”

He murmured the words against her lips, so close he could feel the ghost of them against his own. They moved, forming the first sound of his name.

But the walls around them shook, a deafening blast drowning out anything else. There was a sharp pain against the side of his head, and he saw stars behind his eyelids. They faded quickly, swallowed up by a darkness that came rushing up to embrace him.

/

Claude awoke to chaos.

There was a terrible ringing in his ears, and he shook his head. But that only made him aware of the massive headache he had acquired. It was hard to see out of his right eye, and when he lifted his hand to his face, it came away warm and sticky, covered in his blood.

He fought through the haze that clouded his brain,  but it hurt, hurt so much just to think  somehow managing to stumble to his feet.

Byleth was in front of him, not looking much better than he felt. She gripped the Sword of the Creator tight, facing off against black masked opponents. He had seen them before. Remire. The Holy Tomb. He realized grimly that Edelgard had made her move much sooner than he had anticipated.

There was blood running from Byleth’s nose, leaking from the corners of her lips. Claude had to help her. He had no weapon, but his hands flexed, eyes taking in his surroundings. His room was in shambles, the wall blown open to the outside, and large chunks of wall and ceiling had fallen creating a maze of stone. They were badly outnumbered, and both severely hurt. But there had to be a way out of this. If only his brain would cooperate. 

“CLAUDE!” The roar of his name was so loud he felt it in his bones, and yet it still sounded far away, as if someone was yelling at him underwater.

His head snapped up, meeting Dimitri’s one good eye. Claude had only the briefest moment to brace himself before an axe was flying through the air at him. With a whispered, “fuck” under his breath, Claude thanked the stars for the years spent training his dexterity, managing to catch the weapon out of the air. Every bit of him hurt as he brought the axe up and spun, slamming it into the mage currently trying to unleash a strange looking spell at Byleth.

Dimitri was like a force of nature, his lance tearing through opponents like they were paper dolls. Dedue came in on his heels, setting himself before Byleth, allowing the woman a moment to rest. Together they pushed the invaders back, Claude breathing easier still when Lorenz and Lysithea arrived, adding their magic to the mix. A comforting warmth wove its way across his face, Marianne’s healing closing the bleeding wound on his head.

The lead attacker cursed, and although his face was covered, Claude saw his head turn toward Byleth. The beat he took to weigh his options cost two of his men their lives as Dimitri and Lysithea were not about to pause their assault to give him time to gather his bearings. He called a retreat for what few were left, only to turn around and be welcomed into the waiting arms of Hilda and her axe. Nader and Judith flanked her, creating a rather intimidating sight.

Claude tried to yell for them to spare the leader, but his voice was hoarse and useless. It didn’t matter. The man put up such a fight it gave Hilda and Dimitri little option but to aim to end his life.

Dimitri swung his lance forward, eye going wide when it met hide and scale instead of skin. In the last instance, their assailant had transformed, and now Claude was left with the largest demonic beast he had ever seen destroying what little was left of his room.

It swung a clawed hand forward, only missing Dimitri because of the warning shout Byleth screamed at him. Her legs wobbled, and Claude rushed to her side to give her support.

“By-” he began, only for her to slam the full weight of her body into him. Claude went down hard, Byleth landing on top of him. Pain shot through his ribs, making him scream in protest. His sight was full of the image of Byleth’s worried face, her eyes so full of terror that it made her look as if she just witnessed someone die. 

“No,” he saw her mouth form the word, but with the ringing in his ears still so persistent, it made it impossible to hear her. “No, no,” she repeated over and over.

A darkness, a bleak nothingness, was surrounding them, choking off Claude’s ability to breathe. Panicked looks were thrown their way, but the beast had set itself between them, leaving them cut off from the rest of the fighters. It was terrifying, as if the mass of darkness was comprised of all his fears and nightmares. He could not see the others anymore, and he could swear his heart was going to beat out of his chest. What was happening?

“It’s all right,” Byleth said, her words suddenly clear. It felt like they were spoken directly into his soul. Her hands cupped his cheeks, and her mere presence made his heart steady. A golden glow surrounded her. As it embraced her, traveling down her arms and caressing his cheeks where their skin met, all his fears were swept aside. “I’m not going to let go. Close your eyes.”

Claude took a second to obey, enchanted by the way the strands of her hair were turning from blue to green. If that strange calmness was not dictating his thoughts, he would never have complied. But his eyes drifted shut, holding onto the image of those blue eyes flecked with green.

He could almost swear he felt her lips brush against his.

/

He woke up.

That was a bad idea. 

Claude groaned, but that only made everything hurt even more. It felt as if a group of demonic beasts had used him as a kick ball, shattering his bones and tearing his muscles. What had happened?

“Hey there, Mr. Leader Man.” Hilda’s voice held a surprising amount of compassion. Well, that he had to see.

It took him a painfully long time to convince his eyes to open, blinking at the thin rays of sunlight pouring in through the curtains. Sure enough, comfortably perched in a plush chair beside his bed sat Hilda. She studied him with her usual carelessness, but there was true concern in her eyes. He must have come very close to kicking it for Hilda to show her worry so openly. 

“Hey,” he managed, voice scratchy and hoarse. 

Hilda put away the file she had been using to perfect her nails, leaning in to help him sit up. Claude managed to hold the cup of water she handed to him, but the motion shot pain through his fingers, making the digits feel as if they were being stabbed by a thousand tiny needles. 

“You look terrible,” Hilda supplied helpfully. 

Claude snorted, wincing immediately after as the action pulled at his ribs. “Thanks, Hilda. You know just how to make a guy feel better.”

“I’m a charmer,” she agreed with a wink. The smile lingered on her lips a moment longer before fading back to that gentle worry. “You remember what happened?”

Claude tried to think, sorting through his scattered memories. It hurt, his brain felt like mush, apparently having taken as much of a beating as the rest of his body. And then it hit him. Blood covering her face, that golden glow changing her before his eyes.

Hilda jerked back as Claude surged forward, eyes wildly scanning the room. “By!”

“She’s okay!” Hilda laid deceptively strong hands on his shoulders, forcing him back down into the mass of pillows. When he was settled again, Hilda moved her chair to the side, revealing another occupied bed. 

Marianne slept fitfully in her own chair at the foot of that one, Byleth curled up comfortably under a pile of blankets. Her mint green hair fanned out around her head.

“So I didn’t dream that part,” Claude murmured, not even realizing he had turned on his side to keep her in his line of sight.

“Nope,” Hilda said lightly. “There was another guy we missed, he’d hidden himself in the shadows, doing some sort of ritual through the whole fight. We didn’t realize until that darkness was surrounding the two of you. And with that beast in the way, we couldn’t get to you in time.”

Claude reached out, taking one of Hilda’s hands in his own. Her head snapped up, unshed tears clinging to her lashes. “Thanks, Hilda. We would have been goners long before that if you guys hadn’t shown up.”

Hilda took another long moment to study him before shaking her head. “You should get some sleep, Claude. You took a pretty bad hit to your head. We need that clever brain of yours to get us through this.”

Claude smirked at her. Or, he thought he did. He meant to say that was a good idea, but he was already drifting off.

/

The next time he woke, it was to the scent of lilies tickling his nose. He would know that scent anywhere. His eyes were easier to convince to open this time, and he could not keep the smile from his face even if he wanted to.

Wrapped in the mass of blankets she had pulled off her own bed, Byleth was curled at his side, tucking her head beneath his chin. She hummed low, a noise of displeasure making her chest reverberate against his. “I did not mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” he assured her, moving over to create more room on the bed for her. The room was dark, the stars providing just enough light to make out her face as Byleth lifted her head. It reminded him so much of those early days they had spent together.

Claude reached out, not even thinking as he picked up the strands of her hair, letting it fall through his fingers. “You know, if you were jealous of my new look, you just had to say something,” he teased. “I would have helped you find something new.”

Byleth grinned, a full on smile. Claude’s breath caught in his throat, his heart skipping several beats. She was so beautiful it just wasn’t fair. How was he supposed to hide anything from her when she looked at him like that? “I know it’s different, but I haven’t looked at it yet. Does it look strange?” she asked.

“No,” Claude answered, immediate and strangled. “Not at all. You’re beautiful.”

The smile turned to a look of surprise, Byleth’s mouth dropping open in a soft ‘o’. 

“So, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?” Claude continued to tease, trying to steer the conversation away from his too truthful confession.

Byleth blinked at him, surprised by the question. There was still a subtlety to the action, but for someone like Claude who had studied her for years now, the expression was so shockingly open it took him a moment to process. "I was cold," she answered, her voice soft and leveled. 

Claude took a shaky breath, but that only served to inhale her scent, doing nothing to suppress his awareness of her closeness. "You've got that giant mound of blankets and you're still cold?" he teased. Claude reached out, managing to wrap an arm around Byleth's shoulders despite his protesting muscles. "Not that I mind a little cuddle every now and then."

Byleth tilted her head, her eyes gleaming at the jest. Claude was suddenly aware of what an intimate embrace he had put them in. Why was it that he could out maneuver entire armies, earned himself the name Master Tactician, but when it came to Byleth he was a complete moron?

"I think I'll be cold without you from now on," Byleth answered, laying her head against Claude's shoulder and causing his heart to burst.

"Uh, By," he said with a note of trepidation. 

She chuckled, actually laughed! But when she tucked her head beneath his chin, he knew she was not smiling. "I'm sorry, Claude," she said softly. "I know you hate the Church, but I could not think of another way to save you."

He went stiff, mind racing as he tried to figure out what that meant. Byleth sighed, reluctantly moving off of him. She shifted, her knees brushing against his as she moved to look him in the eye. "The darkness ate at your mind. It wanted to consume you. Sothis joined with me, gave me her power, so that we could escape. Some of her power flowed into you in the process, to keep you alive long enough for me to cut through."

Claude stared at her, uncomprehending. The Goddess of Fódlan had really gone and given a portion of her power to an Almyran prince? "What does that mean?" he asked, each word feeling like it took an eternity to speak. 

Byleth sighed and looked away, staring out the window at what few stars were visible through the glass. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I know we are connected now because of it." 

Silence stretched between them as Claude attempted to process what she had just told him. "So," he said slower than he had before, "there's a piece of the goddess' power inside me. Huh."

Byleth turned back to him, and without thinking Claude reached out for her hand, hoping to take away the worry and fear he saw in her eyes. "I don't think it's enough to give you any of her powers, certainly not to the extent I have, but I cannot tell you what the effects will be."

"Well, can't be too bad," he said, squeezing her hand gently. "I mean, just look at you." That earned him the barest hint of a smile. "Hey, question though, just what are these powers she gave you? I mean, I know you can wield the Sword of the Creator and all that, but is that it?"

"I can turn back time," Byleth said as if she were commenting on the weather.

"Wait, what?" Claude shook his head, remembering the times he had fought alongside her. That...that actually made a strange sort of sense. "When you yelled at Dimitri?" he asked, remembering the desperation in her voice as she had shouted for the prince to fall back, the demonic beast's claws missing him by a hair's breadth. 

Byleth nodded, crossing her arms over her stomach. He watched as she curled in on herself, the slight slump of her shoulders. He could practically feel the dread as the memory was dug up, breathing it out in a sigh. "Yes. The beasts slashed him in half." She made a croaking sound, as if she were suddenly cutting herself off. 

"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me." Claude nudged her knee, trying for a comforting smile. 

Byleth took another deep breath, shifting so that just a little more of their legs touched. "I had already rewound time by that point."

The memory of her legs giving out came to him sharp and clear. "You did it for me."

Another reluctant nod. "When the room exploded and the ceiling gave in…" Byleth trailed off, and Claude could swear he saw tears in her eyes. "It took me five times before I found a situation in which you survived. And then I lost you again when that spell surrounded us."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Byleth tensed for a moment, but quickly melted into his embrace. He rubbed her back, ignoring the few drops of wetness he felt against his shoulder. She had watched him die five times in such a short amount of time. She had poured the very power of a goddess into him to keep him breathing. Sure, they had no idea what the side effects of that would be, but that did not change the gravity of her giving up a piece of herself for him.

_ Please don't hate me. _

"Hey, By," he said, weaker than he wanted, hand brushing through her hair. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What you were going to tell me before the attack?"

"Yeah." Claude sighed heavily, pulling back so he could once again look at her. He ran his hand through his hair, but that troublesome lock simply fell back in front of his face. "I told you before I wanted to tear down barriers, that I wanted to make a world in which outsiders were not shunned."

Byleth nodded, waiting for him to continue. 

How was he supposed to say this? How was he supposed to just tell someone a secret he had kept for so long?

"I have a small connection to the Almyran royal family."

Byleth's understanding look immediately went deadpanned, and he felt her annoyance. "You mean you're the crown prince," she corrected. 

Claude scoffed, not surprised that she had figured it out so fast. "I knew you were hiding something, I didn't really care what it was. But there were little clues here and there," Byleth explained. "I didn't put it together until I offered the marriage proposal. You spoke so assuredly of the Almyrans, and when you agreed to stay by my side." Byleth shook her head, but the annoyance Claude had felt had already dissipated, coming on with his vague explanation. "You couldn't have known another man would allow you to stay with me, and you wouldn't have made me that promise if you intended to break it."

"I'm not the most honest person," Claude pointed out. Byleth gave him that look again, continuing to chip away brick by brick the wall he had built to keep people out. "But you’re right, I wouldn't do that to you," he finally agreed. 

Joy flooded through him, clashing with his own feeling of nausea. The more it happened, the more it felt not that he was simply that good at reading Byleth now, but that he was sharing her feelings. They were invading on his own, making every part of him feel tingly and floaty. 

"I think I should be annoyed," Byleth said softly, slowly leaning back into his arms. Claude was quick to embrace her, settling them back on the pillows. "But I heard your prayers. I know how much you love me."

Claude tensed, staring down at her in complete bewilderment. Byleth stared back, Claude feeling that trickle of amusement as she felt his own shock within her. "I heard your prayer to the goddess, that night of the ball," she explained. "I heard the others too, but it took me awhile to realize why you prayed so hard."

All those nights when he had offered secret prayers to the goddess, nothing more than a brief thought, a dream he desperately hoped would somehow be fulfilled, she had heard all that. "Wait, hold up, you can hear prayers to the goddess?"

"Only very strong ones," Byleth explained. "The one you offered on the night of the ball was very powerful. I think I heard the others because they involved me. It's also why I spent so much time with Marianne when we arrived here, despite the risk." Byleth bit her bottom lip for a moment, a brief flicker of worry passing through her. "Her prayers worried me."

Claude held her tighter, burying his face in her hair. This entire time she had known. She had known and stayed beside him, sought him out despite the danger, cared for his companions, decided the trust him without asking anything in return. "Byleth, do you love me in return?"

Something strange floated through the bond the goddess' power had created, making his heart speed up. "I think I do," Byleth answered, her voice no more than a whisper from where she had buried herself against his chest. "I've never loved anyone before. I'm not sure what it feels like."

"Byleth, can you feel me the way I feel you now? My worry, my joy, an emotion inside you that you know is not your own?"

She nodded against his chest. "I guess we discovered a side effect."

Claude grinned, kissing the top of her head. He tested the bond, trying to shove all the ways she made his heart skip and beat too fast at the same time toward her, the way he felt when she smiled at one of his jokes, or how wonderful it was to hold her in his arms. Byleth's gasp was almost inaudible, and he knew he had overwhelmed her. He tried to pull back, but Byleth held on, examining each emotion. He could feel her picking them apart, studying them with a blazing intensity. He was patient, waiting as she took her time to sort through it all.

When she let go, Claude was not prepared. She shoved it all back at him, the happiness she felt at seeing a genuine smile from him, how content she was when he was close, how safe she felt when he presented one of his schemes. It was a mirror of his own emotions with her own reflection stamped on it. He felt the same wave of too much, too fast, gasping and tightening his hold on her. 

"Yes," Byleth whispered, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. "I love you."

His lips were on hers before he could even think about it, hot and desperate. Byleth's own happiness was like a feedback loop, and when she opened her mouth and his tongue slid past her lips, the jolt of pleasure through her was almost too much. 

Claude pulled back, panting heavily. He wanted her so badly, but he had only read stories about this sort of thing, never participated in it himself. And if every little spark of desire and pleasure was going to be shared two fold between them…

"Claude," Byleth said softly, her warm hands coming up to cup his face. “If this is too fast-”

He placed his own hands over hers, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Through the link he could feel her own trepidation, but there was a steadiness in her that he latched onto. It took him from his own fear, allowing him to put into words what had caused his moment of panic. “It’s not, By. I’ve dreamed of this for years now. I’m just...I’ve never had someone know my every secret before. I won’t be able to hide anything from you.”

Byleth studied him without judgement. “Do you want to hide something from me?”

Claude seriously thought about that for a moment. He knew he could trust her, but that was such a strange thing, it was throwing him completely off. “No.”

“We’re in the same boat,” Byleth explained, leaning back toward his warmth as he pulled her in. “I haven’t had someone to confide in before. Emotions are still something new for me. I don’t even know the name of what I’m feeling half the time, and now you’re forced to share that confusion.”

Claude’s hands slid down her arms, coming to rest at her waist. Her beasts brushed against his chest as he pulled her into his lap. Byleth’s warmth was too close, and as she settled against him, chests pressed flush against one another, he could feel his pants tightening uncomfortably. 

Byleth blushed, causing Claude to grin. It was an absolutely adorable look on her. And that just made her blush harder. She silenced his grin by slamming their mouths together, Claude moaning against her lips. His hips bucked up, seeking more contact with her body. Byleth’s arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. He moaned again, Byleth gasping at the rush of desire that flooded through him. 

She pulled back, drawing in heavy breaths as she stared at him. Her hips rolled, causing Claude to clutch at her. “It’s hard.”

“Uh, yeah - ah!”

Claude found his words cut off as Byleth reached out, cupping him through his pants. There was a curiosity to her touch as she explored him, studying him with the same intensity as Hanneman did with crests. “It’s hot too.”

“Mmh hmm,” was all Claude managed.

“Does it hurt?” she asked, looking up at him concerned. 

He shook his head, lifting his hips so more of him pressed against her. Byleth seemed to understand his silent need for more, untying the laces of his pants without ceremony. He moaned obscenely loud when her soft hand wrapped around the tip of his cock.

Her fingers danced around him, testing out her touch on him. Claude had to focus very hard on breathing, but Byleth was making that extremely hard. “Does this feel good?” she asked. “You look like you’re in pain.”

Claude forced his eyes to focus, grunting in satisfaction when Byleth reacted to his push through their link. “All right,” she managed, her voice slightly more strained than before. “Not in pain.” Spurred on, Byleth wrapped her hand fully around him, stroking his cock, her movements a bit clumsy. 

Claude could feel her uncertainty, gently wrapping his hand around hers, guiding her to stroke him. “Like this,” he instructed, showing her just how he wanted to be touched. Byleth was a quick learner, following the motion of Claude’s hand. His hips bucked up, seeking more contact with her soft hand.

Byleth batted him away, suddenly leaning down and taking half of him into her mouth. Claude cried out, a hand tangling in her hair. She made a noise of protest around him as he pulled too hard, and Claude had to force himself to loosen his grip.

Her tongue flicked across him, tracing the vein along the underside of his cock. She made a quizzical sound as she pulled back, leaving her lips wrapped only around the tip of his member. It sent a vibration through him, making Claude moan ridiculously loudly once more.

Not to be outdone, Claude’s hand found the skirt of Byleth’s gown, pulling it up over her hips. Byleth responded to his touch, lifting her hips as Claude guided her into an easier position for him to reach. She moaned around him as Claude ran his fingers across her folds, delighted to find her already drenched. 

She could not hide the jolt of pleasure that went through her, and that loop of emotion trapped them again. Claude slid a finger inside her, knowing they both would not last long, brushing off the fact that this was going embarrassingly fast, and wanting to do something for her as well. Byleth sucked harder as Claude pumped a finger in and out of her body. He altered the position of his hand, turning it so that his thumb could brush against her clit. Byleth screamed around him, her body going tense. Oh stars! Claude felt that rush of pleasure when he touched her, following her over the edge at the same moment. 

Byleth dutifully swallowed, the action causing Claude to groan as his softening cock slid from her mouth. “Where did you learn that?” he asked, chuckling as Byleth wiped her lips. He doubted she had discovered how to do that with Rhea and Seteth keeping a close eye on her.

A soft blush colored Byleth’s cheeks, but she seemed reassured by his curiosity. There was an underlying current of jealousy, but it was a flicker compared to everything else. “On the way here, two of Judith’s men would spend the nights together. I saw one do that for the other, and they both seemed to enjoy it.”

Claude laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her against him. “The speed at which you pick up things is insanely impressive.”

Content. His own reflected and boosted to a startling degree. But with it came the wave of exhaustion from them both. He yawned, Byleth cuddling against him, her eyes already drifting closed.

They were both a mess. If anyone walked in on them it would be obvious what they had been up to. But Claude could not bring himself to care. The whole world would know soon enough. For once, he did not mind if someone was out there whispering one of his secrets.

/

The Goddess’ Chosen.

Claude snorted as he walked through the troops, hearing his newest title whispered as he passed by. Nader had a good laugh at that one. He was wiping away tears when he said, “I can just picture your father’s face!” That only sent him into another laughing fit.

Byleth waited for him at the head of their army, decked out in her goddess regalia once more. Claude bit his lip, trying to keep his desire in check. He had forgotten how good she looked in that dress. Byleth gave a brief roll of her eyes, but the spark of interest he felt from her gave him so many reasons to survive until the end of the day.

“Are you ready?” he asked her. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. There were murmurs from their soldiers, and he saw Hilda elbowing a queasy looking Lorenz. 

Byleth nodded, her smile all the blessing they needed. Her hand reached up, absentmindedly scratching at the new beard running along his jaw. “Let’s see if your little plan works.”

“Hey!” Claude pouted, pushing out his bottom lip at her. “I worked hard on this plan!”

Byleth chuckled, the trust and hopefulness he felt from her making his heart do that stupid beat skip nonsense. “I know you did. Let’s take this bridge and meet up with Dimitri.”

“And then it’s on to Enbarr, where we’ll finally end this war.” 

It seemed so strange after so long, that an ending was finally in sight. But with Byleth beside him, the impossible no longer seemed so out of reach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally have the scene I promised people I would write forever ago. I'm looking forward to sharing it with you guys. ;)
> 
> That honestly might be one of the hardest smut scenes I've ever written. I just couldn't get them to do what I wanted, and it was nowhere close to what I was planning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I also decided to post a concept piece I was working on that also used the arranged marriage troupe. It was what I was going to go with before I decided it was a bit darker than what I wanted. I'll have it up in a bit if you guys want to check it out.
> 
> I have not changed Claude's name in this, as I already had a lot of this written before that reveal, and I thought it would be weird to refer to it when it had never been mentioned in the other chapters.

Claude made no attempt to soften his footfalls as he tramped up the steps, already well past the appointed time of their meeting. By the time he crested over the top of the stairs to the parapet, the cool wind refreshing as he was finally able to catch his breath, Dimitri was already staring at him with a vague smirk. 

"I thought there was a cavalry charge coming up to meet me," Dimitri teased lightly. 

Claude glowered at him, although he was secretly pleased to see his fellow prince so at ease. But Claude brushed off the pout, turning it into that charming grin of his. "Apologies, Dima," he greeted, smirking at the way Dimitri blanched against the unexpected nickname. "I can't help it if Lorenz needs my natural charms to steer the roundtable into compliance."

Dimitri snorted and rolled his eye, so much lighter than the feral broken man they had saved from hanging. “I’m sure he could have managed, but it’s fine all the same. I was enjoying the air up here.”

Claude relaxed, resting his hands at the back of his head and interlocking his fingers. He had to admit, the air was rather nice up here, and they had a spectacular view of the monastery laid out before them. He casually glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eye, taking in the way Dimitri leaned against the stone, the way his lips rested in a soft smile, the ever so subtle tension in his shoulders as if Dimitri did not fully feel like he belonged there.

“So,” Claude said slowly, keeping his tone light, “you seem to have recovered rather well.”

It was obvious Claude was not referring to the wounds Dimitri had acquired during the battle at Enbarr. Dimitri stilled, weighing the question. Eventually he sighed heavily and pushed off the stone wall. “I have to thank you and Byleth. If the two of you had not risked your lives for me, I don’t think I would have realized how far I had fallen. The voices of the dead haunted me for so long I forgot to listen to the living. But when I saw you with that rope around your neck…”

Claude rubbed at the red scar running across his flesh, unconsciously wincing at the memory of it cutting off his air. “Well, I will say I’m glad you decided to save me there. Breathing is rather nice.”

Dimitri scoffed and shook his head. “So, what now, Claude?” he asked as the laughter passed.

“Hmm, well that’s what I was going to ask you.” Claude turned to face Dimitri, distracted by the flicker of...what was that? Fear? Annoyance? Anger? He pushed back against his link with Byleth, needing to know if she was all right. She answered him with what he guessed was supposed to be confidence, but seemed more like a lake in Ailell about to boil over. Still, she would let him know if she really needed him. 

“I’m sure you have something planned,” Dimitri was saying, drawing Claude’s attention back to what was in front of him. “Why don’t you tell me what it is, and I’ll tell you if I agree. It will save us both a lot of time that way.”

Claude blinked, his lips tugging upward into a grin. “Well, well, I wasn’t expecting that from you. All right.” Claude settled himself, leaning his back against the stone so he could face Dimitri. “Rhea is in no shape to take back leadership of the Church. It will fall to Byleth.”

“And you are going to marry Byleth,” Dimitri pointed out. He chuckled at the blush that spread across Claude’s cheeks. Reminders that Byleth was soon to be his wife left him flustered. “You don’t seem thrilled about becoming a leading figure in the Church.”

“I’m not,” Claude admitted. “I plan on making Byleth a queen.” Dimitri did not need to know that Byleth was going to become queen of two countries and not just one, not yet. “With the Empire leaderless, and me adding the Alliance’s claim to Byleth’s, it seems easiest to unite all the territories of Fódlan.”

Dimitri mulled over the thought, processing the proposal. “Including Faerghus,” the prince said slowly. “How would that work?”

“We’d create a stewardship for each territory that would report back to Byleth,” Claude began to explain. “I know it’s a lot to ask, joining Faerghus to this as well, but Fódlan should be united.”

“I don’t disagree with you,” Dimitri interjected. “But I will not abandon my duty to my people. I did it once before, I will not do it again.”

“Not asking you to. You would, of course, be the steward we place in charge of Faerghus. We want someone there the people would be comfortable…with.” Claude trailed off as the rush of negative emotions washed through him again.

Dimitri’s brows furrowed and he took a step toward Claude. “What’s wrong?”

“Something's going on with By,” Claude said, the words like lead on his tongue. “I...I need to go to her.”

Without waiting for an answer, Claude spun on his heel, taking the stairs down two at a time. He was only distantly aware that Dimitri was hot on his heels.

/

When Claude arrived, Byleth was radiating fury. Rhea had her hands clasped in front of her, head lowered and refusing to look at Byleth.

“What happened?” Claude asked, wrapping an arm around Byleth’s waist and pulling her close. He kissed her forehead, his nerves relaxing as Byleth latched onto his presence for comfort. 

“She did it,” Byleth whispered, wrapping her arms around Claude’s neck. “Sothis did not choose me. I was a vessel for her crest stone. Rhea implanted it within me in the hopes she could bring back her mother. That’s why Sothis stopped me from sitting on the throne, so that I would not be erased.”

Claude held her tighter, the thought of losing Byleth too much to bear. He refused to look at Rhea, knowing if he did he would not be able to contain himself. Byleth had asked to take this meeting herself, and he had agreed, needing to explain their plan to Dimitri as soon as possible. He wished now he had insisted on being with her.

But it explained it all. Byleth’s anger and confusion. Rhea had been willing to sacrifice her, and yet the woman had raised Byleth, had tried to save her multiple times. It did not surprise Claude that Rhea was Sothis’ daughter, he had his suspicions of her for quite some time, but he knew there was also more to the story. For once he could wait for a secret to be revealed. He trusted Byleth would fill him in when they had a moment together.

The clanking armor of a knight interrupted them, and Claude lifted his head toward the intrusion. He only now realized that Dimitri had followed along, standing back far enough so as not to eavesdrop, but there if he was needed. 

“My lady,” the knight greeted with a bow to Byleth before turning to Claude. “My Lord Chosen.” Ugh, that was still not something he was used to. “There’s something you need to hear right away.”

“Go ahead,” Byleth ordered as Rhea opened her mouth, quickly shutting it as Byleth issued her command. It seemed already the young woman was stepping into the role Rhea had groomed her for. 

“Of course,” the knight said with another bow. “We’re receiving a constant stream of express messengers from cities to the east. They claim that an unidentified military force is attacking and that there have already been a large number of casualties.”

“What?” Claude snapped, his shock doubled as Byleth received it and added her own to the mix, head lifting from where it lay against his chest.

“The reports indicate that the cities and towns along the East Gronder Thoroughfare in the old Hrym territory have already been destroyed. Some villages were razed completely, leaving no survivors…”

“Damn it!” Claude cursed. “Did they come from Shambhala? Could it be that there were some remnants of that wicked group hiding there?”

“Claude!” 

His head snapped up, wondering what else could possibly be going on now, to see another knight and Hilda racing toward them. Dimitri stepped aside to give them room to pass, but quickly fell in line to follow, his face serious as he listened to the report with them.

“I have a report!” the second knight informed them. “The unidentified military force has crossed the Great Bridge of Myrddin! Alliance forces have met them in battle, but it seems they have already broken through!”

“They’ve already made it so far,” Claude murmured, fingers absentmindedly stroking through Byleth’s hair as he continued to hold her close. “Is Count Gloucester unharmed?” he directed to Hilda.

“The count is fine, but apparently my brother joined with reinforcements and was gravely injured,” Hilda answered.

Claude practically growled, allowing Byleth to pull back from him. She continued to stand close enough that their arms brushed, unwilling to lose contact with him completely. “You mean to tell me they easily got past a general as skilled as Holst?” Claude snapped, keeping his focus on the task at hand. 

“They say the enemy general has a weapon that resembles the Sword of the Creator,” Hilda explained. “Even my brother was powerless to stop him.”

Byleth shook her head, sharing a look with Rhea. “That cannot be,” she murmured, echoing Claude’s own thought out loud.

“The enemy forces are flying a banner bearing the Crest of Flames as they continue their march west along the Airmid River.”

Rhea and Byleth shared another look, and Claude felt a dawning realization that was not his own pulling at his mind.

“We believe they’re marching toward Garreg Mach. We are preparing to meet them in battle.” With their reports finished, Hilda and the knights bowed, taking their leave to continue preparations. 

“I’ll prepare the Kingdom forces as well,” Dimitri added. It seemed he did not fully think his debt was paid to them just yet, but Claude wasn’t going to sneeze at the extra troops. 

Claude watched them go, but his attention was quickly taken back to Rhea and Byleth, and whatever realization they had come upon together. 

“It has to be him,” Byleth whispered, to which Rhea nodded. She seemed to rally a bit of her old self, the woman who had once commanded the Church coming back to the forefront. 

“Who?” Claude asked, unable to stand the suspense any longer.

“Nemesis,” Rhea answered, her voice harsh and steady, full of authority. 

“Nemesis?” Claude did a very poor job of covering his surprise. He looked down at Byleth for confirmation. “That Nemesis? Do you really think the ancient King of Liberation has been brought back to life?”

And so Claude learned the truth of Nemesis and the Heroes Relics, the truths Rhea had revealed to Byleth only minutes before. He now understood why Byleth had truly been so angry. The Church was much more messed up than Claude gave them credit for. 

Really? An ancient bandit king? Wielding the bones of a goddess? And he would have to fight that thing. 

Byleth shook her head and laughed, so soft not even Rhea could have heard it. Well, at least there was one bright spot in this whole madness.

/

Claude looked around and smiled. Seteth had really outdone himself. For still having a collapsed ceiling, the cathedral had cleaned up quite nice. There was no longer rubble littering the ground, and the altar was back in place. He could easily picture Byleth behind it, addressing the faithful and creating a more peaceful Fódlan.

But right now, the goddess’ vessel was standing before the altar, her back to Claude. He knew Byleth was aware of his presence, he could feel her in his mind even as his steps quickly ate the distance between them. 

“What are you doing here?” Claude asked as he finally reached her, gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms. He leaned in to kiss her cheeks before feeling content with simply resting his chin on her shoulder.

Byleth sighed happily, the emotion feeding back into Claude as she relaxed against him. “I couldn’t sleep,” Byleth answered, voice soft. She reached up, taking Claude’s hands in her own small warm ones, to move them to her waist so he could pull her closer.

Claude chuckled and nuzzled against her neck. “What could possibly be keeping you up? We ended a war, took out an underground ancient evil, and then destroyed another ancient evil that was rampage across the plains. And we were spectacular at that, by the way,” he added, enjoying the way she shivered in his embrace as he breathed out against her jaw. 

Byleth shook her head, but Claude did not need to see her smile to know how happy the words that left her mouth made her. “We’re getting married tomorrow. Can you blame me for being a bit excited?”

“A bit?” Claude repeated, his hands tracing the dips of her hips. Byleth gasped as Claude suddenly bit her earlobe, rolling it between his teeth before letting go. “I can tell when you understate your emotions,” he whispered.

“Claude,” Byleth whined, doing nothing to stop his wandering hands. No, reaching back and tangling her hands in his hair to pull him closer only encouraged him. “Claude!”

Claude spun Byleth around and slammed his mouth against hers. Byleth moaned into the kiss, her hands grasping at the altar to keep herself upright as Claude pressed as much of himself against her as possible. But Claude kept pushing until Byleth followed his guiding hands and hopped up on the altar. “What do you think you’re doing?” Byleth murmured, her words muffled as she nibbled on Claude’s lower lip. 

Claude pulled away, muttering a curse as Byleth’s hands eagerly tugged at the laces of his pants. “I’m about to have sex with my wife.” He busied himself trying to undo the metal trinkets that decorated the top of Byleth’s outfit. He could feel Byleth’s amusement at his frustration, quickly followed by a mix of annoyance and further amusement as those tinkling chains broke in his grip.

“Not your wife yet,” Byleth pointed out between kisses, pushing Claude’s pants out of her way.

He opened his mouth to respond, but only answered in a moan as Byleth’s hand wrapped around the tip of his cock. Stars, she wanted him so badly, just as badly as he wanted her. “By,” he whined as his hips bucked up toward her touch. “We have a freaking soul bond. I think it’s safe for me to call you my wife now.”

Byleth hummed against his lips, stroking his cock. “You do make a good point,” Byleth relented. She grinned as she released him, Claude’s half hearted glare fueling her happiness. “Come up here with me.”

Claude needed no further invitation and placed his knees on the edge of the altar, crawling forward until he had Byleth laid out beneath him. He felt Byleth take his joy into herself, heard her giggle, actually giggle!, all because of him. She had come so far from the blank figurehead he had met years ago. She was soft and warm, had a wicked sense of humor, with a mind that worked right alongside his to accomplish his goals. He loved her. He loved her more than should be possible, with his heart swelling to bursting, lips so eager to map out every inch of her body.

Byleth took his face between her hands, bringing his face up to her own. “I can feel you thinking,” she whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “Allow yourself to enjoy the moment, my love.”

She pulled him into a kiss before he could answer, which was perfectly fine with him. There was a gentleness to it that made him slow, savoring the feel of her all around him. Byleth arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest. Claude reached between them, lining his cock up with her entrance. They moaned together as he slowly pressed the tip in.

Claude trembled in Byleth’s arms and paused, breaking the kiss to murmur against her lips. “Bad thing about having a bond that makes you feel everything the other does.” He pressed in a bit further, having to pause again before his pleasure combined with Byleth’s threatened to overwhelm him. 

“Mmm,” Byleth hummed, sounding a half agreement. “True, but the end effect…” She trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows at him until Claude burst out laughing. He had to rest his head against Byleth’s shoulder, his whole body shaking with mirth. 

“That looked ridiculous,” Claude finally managed, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “Oh man, who ever would have thought the goddess’ incarnation would wiggle her eyebrows at some inappropriate comment...that she made!”

Byleth responded by rolling her eyes and wrapping her legs around Claude’s waist. She dug her heels into his back, and Claude responded without even thinking about it. Byleth gasped, fingers tightening her grip on him as Claude pressed further inside her. 

“Byleth,” Claude whispered before she was pressing her lips to his again. He began to move within her, slow steady thrusts working at a pace that would not have Claude spilling within her immediately. They had already discovered that mistake on the road to face Nemesis. 

Byleth released his lips as Claude adjusted the angle of his hips. The wave of pleasure that passed through the bond stole his breath away, and he repeated the motion once more. Byleth moaned, her fingers tangling in his hair, nails scraping gently against his scalp. Claude trailed his lips down Byleth’s chin and neck, shoving the fabric of her dress out of his way so he could continue his journey down to her chest. 

Claude bent over her, lips wrapped around one of Byleth’s nipples, and adjusted her so that Byleth’s lower half rested in his lap. Byleth cried out as his tongue flicked over her nipple, his fingers digging into her hips.

“Claude!” Byleth whined, rolling her hips in a silent demand for more. 

Claude answered her, his next thrust deep and hard. It was quickly becoming too much, and with the bond creating a loop in which their pleasure was shared, neither was going to last much longer. She was all around him, engulfing all of his senses. He tried to hold back, but his next thrusts left them both crying out as pleasure washed over them. Byleth’s body squeezed him, eagerly accepting his seed as he buried himself within her, trembling against him as their orgasms banished all other thoughts from their minds.

Eventually, Claude lowered Byleth’s hips back on the altar, pulling out of her with a disappointed sigh. He pressed a kiss to her lips before laying down next to her. Byleth rolled onto her side, cuddling close to Claude’s side. Warmth caressed his cheek, and Claude mentally cursed as he saw light breaking in over the hole in the cathedral’s ceiling. He had not realized how late it had gotten while they had their fun.

“We managed to last longer that time,” Byleth pointed out, brushing Claude’s hair back behind his ear.

Claude hummed in agreement, settling on a kiss for his answer.

“We do need to go though,” Byleth pointed out. “Seteth will be here soon.”

And he would not be happy if he caught them defiling a sacred site like this. Would not be as bad as it would be if he caught them on the goddess’ throne....

Byleth’s brow creased, pushing her confusion through the bond as she silently asked what had suddenly excited him so much. 

“Come on,” Claude said, sliding off the altar and helping Byleth redress as best she could, what with the broken chains now dangling from her outfit. “We still have a bit of time before anyone misses us, and I just got an excellent idea.”

“Somehow I doubt excellent is the word to describe it,” Byleth answered even as she took his hand and allowed him to lead the way. 

Claude threw a grin at her over his shoulder. “Well, I’ll just have to show you then, won’t I?”

Today would bring about the end to his mission, on far better terms than even his father had demanded. Claude’s position in Almyra was secure, rising to take the crown in another country as he married a foreigner’s goddess. The two countries that each held a piece of him would be united, becoming one of the strongest political machines in the world. He would open borders, bringing about that new dawn he had so long longed for. 

And yet, the most important part of it all, was that the woman he loved was by his side. If they demanded him to worship her, Claude would gladly fall to his knees before her altar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!
> 
> Please check out the other concept piece if it sounds interesting to you!
> 
> I'm hoping next week to have my next project up. It will be a concubine Byleth au, so I hope you look out for that as well! Thank you for sticking with me through this! I hope you enjoyed the ending!


End file.
